Jean Grey (X-Men Evolution)
The Jean Grey from X-Men Evolution History At some point as a child, Jean Grey developed telepathy and telekinesis. Shortly after these developments, she was taken in by Charles Xavier and joined the ranks of the X-Men, along with Wolverine, Storm and Scott Summers. Fellow X-Men Cyclops got into a fight with Duncan Matthews, with Jean quickly responding to the attack. She unintentionally caused the explosion by Cyclops as she caught his attention by calling his name out, which allowed Duncan to hit Scott and cause him to use his powers against his will. Duncan was hit and tended to by medics. As he was carried off, she comforted him and referred to him as a poor baby due to his injuries and soon confronted Cyclops, whom tried to explain to her that he did not mean to use his powers in that way before Jean told him that she already knew and suggested that he leave. The next day, Jean brushed her hair as she was rushed by Scott. She told him to hold on before coming out and holding his chin before walking off. As she and Scott prepared to leave, the two were halted by Xavier, whom introduced them to Nightcrawler. After Cyclops tried to give him a handshake, Jean and Scott both expressed shock in the appearance of his hand. Later that day, Nightcrawler and tested mutant Toad got into a fight and wound up in the Danger Room. She and Scott were called in by Xavier to save the two. After saving Nightcrawler, whom asked her if she was an angel, she in turn asked him if he was demon. The two were successful in saving Toad and Nightcrawler, both feeling disenchanted on the X-Men's cause. In the end, Toad left and Nightcrawler was convinced to stay by Cyclops. Later, Jean was selected by Xavier to accompany him in recruiting a mutant by the name of Kitty Pryde. She questioned why she was chosen for aiding him in recruiting him before Xavier explained that she could relate the girl. The two arrived at the girl's home, where her father profoundly slammed the door in their faces. Jean cited that next time, they would call and get hanged up on instead before Xavier explained that she would have to make direct contact with her. Jean went to Kitty's school, where she was bumped into by the girl as she was running away. After Kitty retreated to the school's gym, Jean tried to comfort her. Kitty assumed that Jean was a friend of Riley's, a bully of hers. However, Jean insisted that she was not and tried to relate to her by revealing that when she first gained her powers, which she referred to as gifts that she hated them as well and showed her that she could levitate things after she was able to levitate the mask in her hand. She also revealed that she could read minds, much to Kitty's discomfort, causing her to scream at Jean to get out of her head and running away from her. After Kitty left, Jean was threatened by Lance Alvers and told Xavier of such when she met up with him and her parents later. She departed with Kitty's parents to find her and they succeeded in doing so, finding Kitty struggling to away from Lance. While Lance began to take her away, Jean reminded Kitty that earlier she stated that she did not want her powers to become a curse before stating that if she did so, they would indeed become so. This lead Kitty to use her powers to save her, Jean and her parents for Lance's powers and they succeeded in recruiting her. Jean and the other X-Men watched Wolverine preform a mission in the Danger Room. After Shadowcat asked if anyone else was freaked out over the X-Men's day-to-day routines, Jean participated in staring at her. She and the rest of the X-Men departed to recruit Rogue, whom Xavier viewed as a danger to herself and to others. During the ride, Shadowcat complimented Cyclops and stated that he was kind of cute. Jean did not see so before looking at him and stating that at a certain angle he could be. Upon landing, she was used a means of getting close to Cody, a boy whom Rogue had taken the abilities of. After doing so, she and the other X-Men went after Rogue following her meetings of Nightcrawler and Shadowcat. Mystique had been tampering with their chances of getting the young girl into their group by morphing into Wolverine and attacking her. She confronted Rogue after the others, whom was immediately scared of her. However, Rogue was able to determine whom Jean was, with Jean enforcing that if she knew who she was, then she knew she would not hurt her. She told Rogue that if she ever needed someone to talk to she should contact her before giving her a communicator. However, her progress was nearly completely destroyed when the other X-Men arrived to support the two. After Rogue gained usage of Storm's powers, Jean and the others decided to leave after being instructed to by Xavier. After she and the others left, Rogue would be enrolled in her and the other young X-Men's school. Season 2 The Bayville's Girls' Soccer Team, including Jean, are in a game. Jean is being cheered on by her X-Men teammates as she scores the winning goal making her soccer team go on to play in the semi-finals. After the game, Jean is first congratulated by Scott, who is bumped out of the way by Duncan Matthews, as he hugs and congratulates her. Scott offers Jean a ride back to the academy, but she tells him that she is riding with Duncan. It's more than apparent that Scott is hurt by this, but he doesn't say anything until they're well out of earshot. The next day at school, everyone is gathered in the gym for an assembly. Jean walks towards the bleachers looking for someone as Scott jumps up to wave to her. She smiles and waves at Duncan, not actually seeing Scott. She wanders over and sits with Duncan as Scott sits down disappointed. The new principal Edward Kelly walks toward the podium. Tryign to impress Kitty, Lance uses his powers to shake loose the scoreboard over Kelly's head. The scoreboard is about to crush Kelly, but Jean quickly uses her powers to redirect the scoreboard just missing Kelly and the staff. Kelly laughs it off and gives a speech about everyone using their special gifts and talents to make it a great school year. He also says he wants everyone to show up to the pre-game rally for the girl's soccer team championship. That night at the game rally, Kelly shows off the new school mascot the "Bayville Hawk", which shoots off fireworks. When the game begins, the Brotherhood show up and interrupt the game as Avalanche and the others announce that they're mutants, that they have special powers. As Jean stood by and watched them, he also announces that the Xavier Institute is also filled with mutants, naming Scott and Jean personally, giving her the spotlight by a camera on the stadium. When the Brotherhood starts causing havoc and harassing Kelly, Jean saves Taryn from falling into chasm which was caused by Avalanche. Spyke and Shadowcat destroy the TV cameras and tapes, as Jean saves Kelly from Quicksilver. When she tries to help him up, Kelly pulls away from her and tries to call the cops but Jean uses her telekinesis to bust his cell phone. When Storm comes and creates a rainstorm that causes everyone to stop fighting and calm down, Cyclops conforts Jean. Thankfully Xavier decides to change everyone's memories. Power Surge At a school assembly, Jean wins the MVP Soccer Award. Everyone is cheering madly, except Rogue. Jean starts her acceptance speech, but begins hearing everyone's thoughts. They become overwhelming and she freaks out, knocking over the awards table and yelling. The voices stop suddenly and she makes a joke about losing her head and finishes her speech. Scott tries to talk to Jean about what happened, but she blows it off and invites him to come to Duncan's party later. Scott doesn't want to, but she tells him it'll be fun and asks him to do it for her. Of course he agrees. At the party Scott and Duncan play ping pong, which is obviously a macho duel for Jean while Taryn Fujioka questions what their issues are. The game becomes very aggressive, and Jason Nasier get hit in the head with the ball. Jean gets angry and stops the ping pong in midair (which by the way no one even notices?) and drags Duncan away to talk to him. She tells him not to make him choose between him and her friends. As they're arguing she starts to hear everyone's thoughts again. She shoves Dunc out of the way and takes off running outside. Scott is standing out on the balcony when Jean rushes out. He starts towards her, but she slams him with her TK and knocks him off of the balcony as he plummets towards the ground. Jean is able to get a grip and catch him right before he hits. He's left hovering a couple feet above the pool. Duncan comes out to check on Jean and asks what's going on. Jean drops Scott and he ends up in the pool. Back home, Scott is peeved. Xavier and Kurt ask what's happened and Jean tells them it's not worth talking about. Rogue and Risty walk in, and Kurt is barely able to get his image inducer activated in time. Rogue makes a comment about everyone staring at them rudely and Kit phases in behind them. Risty is surprised and asks where she came from. Wolverine shows up and pops his claws to grab an apple, then leaves. Inside Xavier tells Rogue that there are obvious reasons that they have to schedule visits. As Rogue is walking past Jean she thinks to herself that Xavier wouldn't treat Jean this way. Jean jumps to the defense saying that he doesn't treat her any different. Rogue gets mad and says that no one gave her permission to go into her head and Jean apologizes, saying she didn't mean to. Rogue marches off mad. Xavier tries again to help Jean, but she makes excuses and says she's just tired and needs a good night's sleep. Next day at track try outs Jean loses control again, using her TK to send her javelin flying through the air uncontrollably. Jean is causing more mayhem. She hurls shot-puts out in random directions. cott rushes to Jean and asks her what's wrong. She cries that she can't control it then passes out. Jean's voice comes out of Rogue, and Scott turns back to Rogue. A sappy Jean and Scott moment ensues. He tells her to focus on him, she says she can't do it. He tells her he knows her better than anyone ever has or ever will and he knows she can do it. Rogue's personality begins to regain control as Jean is able to reign in her own power. Jean drops back down to the lab table. Scott leaves Rogue lying in the dirt to rush to Jean's side. Outside he brings a bouquet of roses to Jean. She thanks him, then he tells her they came from Duncan. She tells him that she doesn't remember much about what happened. He realizes that she doesn't want to talk about it and she says that it's what she likes about him. He knows her better than anyone ever has or ever will…. as she walks away. Bada-Bing Bada-Boom At lunch, Jean is sitting with Duncan and his friends at a table. At the carnival, Jean and Duncan wonder up and Jean sees Taryn and Scott together and acts a little jealous. The X-Kids show up and a fight breaks out between them & the brotherhood, over stolen money. Tab's dad manages to get a hold of the money again during the ruckus and heads up to the roof. Tabitha follows him, but the roof begins to cave in on then, finally the whole roof gives way and they both fall. Kurt 'ports them to safety, but her dad knocks him down and tries to run with the money. Tab follows him, but they're both stopped outside by the police. Super Powers Jean Grey possesses Advanced telepathic and telekinetic abilities. Her telekinesis allows her to manipulate psionic energy in various ways to levitate and move objects or people and project great force with her mind including powerful shockwaves and force fields (strong enough to hold back the water flow of a broken dam or contain a massive train explosion). She can use her telekinesis on herself to levitate and achieve limited flight. During the first season, Jean's telekinetic abilities were still improving but after her power surge in Season Two, Jean's telekinetic abilities evolved dramatically to the point where she was able to levitate two helicopters with little effort as well as bend sheet metal. Her telepathy allows her to read and control minds, project her thoughts, scan locations to find a specific mind, and influence both cognitive and motor functions in others. Jean has demonstrated offensive use of her telepathy as when she wiped the memory of a bully who saw Nightcrawler in his real form in "Operation: Rebirth". An example of her telepathic strength was shown when she was able to psychically connect with Scott over a vast distance in the episode Blind Alley. While living in the mansion, Jean also trained in hand to hand combat. Screenshots 109xmen.PNG 110xmen.PNG 111jean.PNG 112jean.PNG 29jean.PNG Jeangrey27 (35).PNG Jeangrey27 (34).png Jeangrey27 (33).png Jeangrey27 (32).png Jeangrey27 (24).PNG Jeangrey27 (23).PNG Jeangrey27 (22).PNG Jeangrey27 (21).PNG Jeangrey27 (20).PNG Jeangrey27 (19).PNG Jeangrey27 (18).PNG Jeangrey27 (17).PNG Jeangrey27 (16).PNG Jeangrey27 (15).PNG Jeangrey27 (14).PNG Jeangrey27 (12).PNG Jeangrey27 (11).PNG Jeangrey27 (10).PNG Jeangrey27 (9).PNG Jeangrey27 (8).PNG Jeangrey27 (7).PNG Jeangrey27 (3).PNG Jeangrey27 (2).PNG Jeangrey27 (1).PNG Category:Marvel Universe Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Red Hair Category:X-Men Category:Telepath Category:Flight Category:Prodigy Category:Leaders of Teams Category:X-Gene Category:Thief Category:Bayville Category:Americans Category:Whore Category:Super Hero Category:Teenagers Category:Bikini Category:Women with Superpowers Category:X-Men Evolution Category:X-Men Evolution Category:Students Category:Teachers Category:Teachers Category:Teachers Category:Humans Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Screenshots Category:B Class Category:Grey Family Category:Heterosexuality